1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highchair trays and other eating surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an eating surface with structure for releasably securing food and drink receptacles and other interchangeable accessories thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infants, small children, and people with disabilities or other health problems are prone to spilling food and drinks from bowls, cups, and other receptacles and knocking the receptacles from highchairs, hospital trays, tables, and other eating surfaces. Various devices and systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,605; 4,908,066; 4,927,024; 5,871,098; 5,368,183; 5,720,226; 5,586,800; 6,179,377; and 5,975,628; and UK Patent Application Ser. No. 2121270, have been developed to releasably secure receptacles to high chair trays and other eating surfaces. While these prior art devices and systems alleviate many of the aforementioned problems, they are too complex and costly, don't securely support food and drink receptacles to eating surfaces, aren't easy to attach and remove, and/or are difficult to keep clean and sanitary.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved eating surface with structure for releasably securing receptacles thereon that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.